


A Little Bit of Everything

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short Drabbles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little set of drabbles (that will probably be under 300 words each) from Tumblr prompts including various pairings. Each chapter is a different pairing/drabble.<br/>I will be updating this periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Churchington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> Churchington: Wash - after not sleeping for like three days straight - winds up passed out on the kitchen counter in a ball like a cat. Church finds him and is wondering how he got into his apartment in the first place.

_"Just a little coffee and I’ll be fine."  
_ But his place was too far and he knew he’d end up going into some random store and falling asleep. So the next best bet was Church’s place, it was closer. Good thing he learned how to pick a lock from York. He was just sitting on the counter waiting on the coffee to finish brewing when the next thing he knows he’s getting shaken by—is that Church?  
And now he’s being led to the couch and covered with a blanket.  
 _"Mm, this is nice, this will do."_  
But it’s even better when he pulls Church over with him and with only a few obscenities before Church is settled in right next to him.  
Sometimes naps are good.


	2. Churchington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I ask for Churchington (no surprise there) and maybe some major character death / angsty things? Something along the line of that one post that goes "my eyes are up here, asshole" b/c of a chest wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death.

 

> Based on [this post](http://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/63961810235/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-dying-from-a-gaping).

Church should have never gone with Wash that day, he was supposed to stay back with the rest of the blues. But since when does Church ever listen anyway. And now here they were, a big gaping bullet hole right through the center of Church’s chest and far enough out that Wash couldn't call for help or get him back before he was gone. Wash was a mess, apologizing for letting this happen. And in between Wash’s blubbering Church squeezed his hand a bit, coughing and wheezing as he tried to speak.   
 _"My eyes are up here, asshole."  
_ Wash laughed and squeezed Church’s hand back before he realized that Church’s hand had gone limp.


	3. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmons bickering about something. Maybe Grif used all the hot water or something like that.

_"Damnit Grif, I swear if I get into the shower again and expect hot water only to get freezing fucking cold water I’m going to kick your ass so hard."_

_"Yeah, I’d like to see you try, kissass. Besides, I gotta have a long shower to keep up my good looks."_

Simmons just rolled his eyes because this always happened to him. Somehow he was always stuck taking a shower after Grif and never having any hot water left because the asshole always took thirty minute damn showers.  
Grif scooted up next to him with a smug look on his face.

_"We could conserve water and you could just join me, then you’d get a hot shower too."_

He’d never seen Simmons go red so quick before.


	4. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grimmons, "meeting while waiting for hours in the emergency room au"

What were the odds of two people in the emergency room for the exact same injury anyway?   
Simmons had managed to fall, of course, and break his arm. Grif on the other hand was trying to squeeze into a passageway that was way to small for him to escape his family and find a place to nap. He got stuck and the broken arm was the aftermath of hours trying to get his dumb ass out.  
They’d both arrived at the same time, both clinging to their respective broken arm (Simmons’ left and Grif’s right). Grif laughed and joked about his to Simmons who blushed a rosy red at him. They spent their time waiting sitting together and talking about how they’d hurt themselves among other things. (Grif embellished his to sound more badass than “I got stuck”.)   
After he’d finished getting a cast on his arm Grif waited out by the front doors because he really wanted to get that nerd’s number.


	5. Nork (North/York)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Nork - Making out in the common room on the MOI but trying not to get caught before someone comes in

Where North’s kisses were slow and gentle, York’s were hurried and wanting, leaving them both breathless and needing more to get their fill. Every chance they could sneak away and be alone were the most rushed, trying to get in just the smallest amount of intimacy before being broken up by the sound of voices or footsteps nearby.   
The common room had become a favorite when the others were out. They tangled themselves together on the couch and just indulged in each other for as long as possible. Until the inevitable clearing of a throat from outside the door (because let’s face it, everyone knew about them), or the turning of the doorknob that sent them both to opposite ends of the couch trying desperately to straighten their clothes and hair back out. 


	6. Pastry Train (Caboose/Donut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pastry Train in any form.

_"Oh Caboose that is absolutely beautiful."  
_

_"Thank you Private Biscuit it has all my favorite colors in it. I even put the pink and the blue together."_

Donut didn’t even bother arguing that he was lightish red and not pink. Because Caboose was too proud of the flower crown he’d made with Donut for Donut to even object at all. He sat still while the blue placed the crown atop his head and Caboose knelt down while Donut did the same. Caboose was absolutely beaming at the fact that Donut was wearing his crown and his cheeks wore a blush when Donut tugged him down to kiss his cheek. 

_"C’mon, let’s take a picture so we can remember this day."_

Of course Caboose was happy to oblige and bent down to Donut’s height with the biggest lopsided grin on his face. 

The picture hangs in their living room and Caboose always brings up that day when he talks about the best day ever.


	7. Pastry Train (Caboose/Donut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Pastry Train at a fair/amusement park riding the ferris wheel.

Donut was almost as excited as Caboose was to be going to the fair. It came through town only once a year and stayed for a few short days. So the fact that they were able to catch it made both of them happy. Now they sat in the bucket seats of the ferris wheel, Caboose’s long legs dangling over the front while he rocked it slowly back and forth. As the chairs climbed the circle of the wheel, it came to a stop right at the top and Donut and Caboose were able to see the entire fair and half the city from their spot. Donut took Caboose’s hand and linked their fingers together, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before the ride starting moving again. He would never forget the light in Caboose’s eyes when he looked at everything from that ferris wheel that night.

 

 


	8. Norkington (North/York/Washington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Norkington drabble promt: North is training out of armour one day and Wash and York walk in and see that he has the greatest ass ever known to man.

They were just going about their day as usual. Just hanging out and talking about stupid shit, not knowing they were about to get a glance of the best ass ever.   
  
North was training and Wash and York happened to walk in to watch as usual. At first they were too busy talking to even pay attention. It was a normal thing to see North training anyway, and they were just waiting for him to finish. York noticed first. His eyes set on the blonde man and his jaw dropped open, causing Wash to turn his attention to what York was looking at.

 _"Oh holy shit, Wash please tell me you see that."  
  
_ Wash was too busy staring to even say anything.   
  
North was out of his armor, and in these amazingly skintight shorts. First off, he had some amazing calves and thighs. Second off, that ass was a blessing from the gods. York and Wash knew that North was in shape of course, but they never knew it was this intense. They both stood still as ever, eyes trained on North, or on his ass. It was the most perfect, round, bubbled ass ever…of all time. In fact, they were too busy staring to realize that North had noticed them.   
  
North finished up and headed over to York and Wash, who at this point had tried their best to go back to normal talking, but kept getting dragged back to North’s amazing ass. And as soon as North got over to them, it just took one look for York to open his big mouth.  
  
 _"North you have the best ass I’ve ever seen in my entire life."  
  
_ Goddamnit York.   
  
North’s already flushed face went a little redder and he ducked his head and shook it.   
  
 _"Is that what you two were staring at?"  
  
_ York and Wash shrugged simultaneously. Hey, with an ass like that who could have looked away?  
  
 _"Next time try to be more conspicuous maybe."  
  
_ North laughed and slung an arm over each of the other Freelancer’s shoulders.   
  
 _"Come on boys, time to go hit the showers."_  
  
York and Wash’s eyes had never lit up as much as they did in that moment


	9. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Grimmons going into a haunted house.

_"Damnit Grif, get the fuck off of me."  
  
_ Simmons was tired of Grif clinging to him around every turn. This was Grif’s idea after all. Let’s go to a haunted house he said, it’ll be fun he said. Bullshit. Simmons thought it was absolutely ridiculous and the tickets were too expensive. He could see all the places they could have done things better. When Grif wasn’t clinging to him like a two year old that was.   
  
 _"Hold my hand Simmons, hold my hand!"_  
  
This was the dumbest thing Simmons had ever let Grif talk him into doing. He was never really big on Halloween, thought it was kind of a pointless holiday (plus his parents never took him trick-or-treating when he was younger, Grif couldn’t believe that). But Grif wasn’t going to shut up until he got his way, so Simmons caved…like he always did with Grif. You would think for a person who grew up around the circus and freaks shows, a few people in stupid costumes jumping out at him wouldn’t bother him.   
  
So Simmons held Grif’s hand the rest of the way through the house, wrapping his arm around the shorter man when something jumped out and scared him, and just continued to roll his eyes until they were through. Grif definitely owed him for this one, and he was already thinking of a few lectures he’d like to go to.


	10. Nork (North/York)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

North’s fingers danced deftly over York’s darker skin. The two of them lying next to each other made North look like porcelain in comparison. A thin sheet was draped over them with their legs tangled together, a sheen of sweat glossed over their skin. 

"I could get used to this…" North spoke softly, placing a few soft kisses along York’s shoulder.

"Mmm, I think I could too." York’s eyes were closed as he turned his head toward North with a smile across his lips.

_Bang Bang Bang_

The loud knocking at the door shook them both back to reality.

"North your sister is out here throwing shit and she’s not listening to anyone!" Wash was outside practically beating the door down and turning the knob to come in before York remembered he didn't lock the door.

"You need to—" he stopped mid sentence and his mouth fell open and then immediately turned into a grin.

"I’ll just let her get her anger out, it'll be good for her," he said already backing out of the room. "Pretend I wasn't here."

And of course they did just that.


	11. Freelancer Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Freelancers preparing for Halloween

The Mother of Invention was absolutely decked out with Halloween decorations (much to the Director’s dislike), but who can say no to Wash when he gives those stupid puppy dog eyes. Was was always the one to initiate decorating for the holidays, it made it seem more like home. Everyone pitched in too, believe it or not. 

North and Maine being quite tall took to the higher areas to hang up the streamers that Wash had procured (from where he didn’t ask), all while Theta made fireworks in the shape of pumpkins and witches right behind them. South, CT and Carolina all took the task of carving pumpkins (who says no to knifing a pumpkin anyway). 

York was too busy off perfecting his costume to help with much of anything. And Florida and Wyoming had disappeared with a box of fake spiderwebs.

Tex refused to help with any of it. Holidays weren’t her thing. But after a little coaxing from Maine she agreed to at least letting someone paint a pumpkin on her cheek.

They didn’t have much to do around any of their holidays so they always made the best of what they could with each other. They were all each other’s family now after all. 

Some snacks were put out on the table and a scary movie was chosen for the night. But before everyone got settled in they promised they would wait to see York’s costume, since he was so adamant about actually dressing up (where everyone else was cool with a little face paint).

After twenty minutes of waiting they finally heard footsteps heading down the hall to turn around and see York in the most ridiculously accurate Batman costume they’d ever seen. Everyone just groaned and rolled their eyes because they all knew that York would insist on being called Batman for the rest of the night.


End file.
